Can You StayFor Me?
by I.8023.u
Summary: Kagome decides to go home and never come back again. How will Inuyasha convince her to stay? this story is really simple and directing plot. no twists or anything. hope u enjoy!


Hello! This is really my second story but my first one...it got deleted because of my lazy ass self. Haha...but the other story was on Cardcaptor Sakura, so this would be my first Inuyasha story. To tell the truth, the only stories I think I can type are one-shots or really short ones, because my interest span is... quite short.

EDITED BY HER BEAAAAAAAAUTIFUL, VERY PRETTY, VERY NICE, WONDERFUL FRIEND, MISHYYYY! D WHOOOT! MISHY ROCKS! MUWHAHAHA!

Haha yeah... well, enjoy!

...Disclaimer

NO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT. I don't think the actual author would be writing stories on internet...

Will You Stay...For Me?

I.8023.U

" I'm sorry... I really have to go back to my time… the jewel is destroyed...there is no more business here for me...and I need to catch up with my own studies too! I don't think the well would let me go through without the jewel anymore anyway..." Kagome said. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were all there. They stopped a few meters before the well connecting the two worlds.

"Do you really have to go? I'm gonna miss you terribly... we all are... right Inuyasha?" Shippo looked at Inuyasha who hesitated but nodded. Sango and Miroku didn't say anything, but you could tell by the looks in their eyes saying anything more would only make it harder.

"Come on Shippo let's give them some time alone," Sango said as she led Shippo away, Miroku following behind her. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry... Inuyasha, it's not a choice for me. I don't belong here..." with that said, she walked past Inuyasha, their shoulders brushing past each other for a mere second, and, she jumped into the well returning to her own world.

...Present day where Kagome is

"Mom please, I want to be alone right now. You still have those fragrance petals? I want a nice bath today." Kagome's mom stood silent and went to get the flower petals.

"Ok Kagome, but think your decision over. You don't have to cut off with that world..." as she said that she returned to her own bedroom.

... In bathtub

'-sigh- finally some time alone and a nice hot bath...' Kagome pushed the small petals around in the water with the bubbles swirling around them. 'You didn't even have hot water in the villages... ah... Kagome stop thinking about it. You're not going back so stop bringing back memories. I remember the one time when Inuyasha was looking at me take a bath in the riv- Kagome! Stop it!' and with that she let herself out, dressed in a night gown, and headed back to her room.

... With Inuyasha

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER GO? YOU WERE SUPOSE TO HUG HER AND KISS HER AND BEG HER TO STAY!" Shippo said, jumping up and down in frustration. I mean who would let the person they love just leave forever in front of there eyes? ( A/N - Inuyasha... haha)

"AHHH! YOU'VE BEEN BUGGING ME EVER SINCE I CAME BACK! GIVE ME SOME TIME ALONE! I NEED TO THINK RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha screamed back with just as much frustration.

"Come on Shippo, give him some time to realize he has to go back to get Kagome. I mean it _is_ Inuyasha." Sango said as she led Shippo outside to get more wood for the fire.

"Inuyasha... don't let this one go... like... Kikyo. Kikyo didn't belong in this world, but Kagome is in this world. Love is like a war, it's easy to start, hard to stop, and even harder to forget." With that Miroku left to help Sango.

Inuyasha sat in front of the fire. As he looked into the flames he saw flashbacks of times he and Kagome had. He blushed as he saw some very embarrassing ones...

'Inuyasha stop thinking about her! You let her go already. She probably moved on anyway. No... she can't...

'_Why can't she? You let her go already_...'

'No... no I didn't... she wanted to leave herself...'

_'But you didn't stop her, she might've stayed if you wanted her to_...'

'So...now what?'

'..._YOU IDIOT GO AFTER HER AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER AND WANT TO STAY WITH HER FOREVER!'_

'…I love her? I want to stay with her forever…?'

'..._oh lord...you're hopeless. Just follow your heart. Think of what you feel like doing not what you want to do...' _

"Yeah... I have to go get her! She must be waiting for me..." Inuyasha shouted as he _finally_ realized what he should do.

"Took him long enough..." Miroku said as the Sango and Shippo nodded their heads in agreement. They were standing outside the door seeing what Inuyasha was going to do. But before they could finish their thoughts Inuyasha rushed out right into them.

"What are you guys doing? Why are you all standing outside the door?" Inuyasha stood looking puzzled.

"Uh... ummm... we... were... um... we just came back!" Miroku lied.

"Then where's the wood?" Inuyasha asked, staring suspiciously.

"Uh... just go get Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Wha... how did you know?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Just GO," Shippo pushed him towards the well which was in the woods.

"Ok, ok, fine," he said as he rushed towards the well.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he jumped down.

... With Kagome

" -sigh- I can't sleep. Might as well write." Kagome took her diary out and opened it to a clean page. She wanted to write but instead she was drawing. She didn't know what she was drawing but she was very dedicated into it. In the end... it was... Inuyasha? She looked over her drawing and decided to draw another one. Soon she filled pages with drawings of him and her. As she was drawing her sixth drawing she fell asleep right on top of her notebook. At the window, a light tapping sound came as Inuyasha opened it and entered Kagome's room. He found her asleep on... a notebook?

"People in this world are weird. They sleep on notebooks?" he whispered as he quietly removed the notebook from under her and just as he was about to set it on the table he saw... a picture of himself. He flipped through the book and saw entries on their adventures and the most recent ones were all drawings of him. He stared softly at how she drew him and turned to look at Kagome.

Unfortunately... she was half hanging off the bed, threatening to fall. Inuyasha quickly set the journal on the desk and held her up. He set her on the bed but she wouldn't let go. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open as she focused on Inuyasha's face. They realized that their faces were quite close and separated as fast as lightning, causing Inuyasha to trip over her chair. He slammed into the wall, face first. ( A/N - ouch… . )

"Oh! Inuyasha are you okay?" as she quickly rushed across the room carefully dodging the chair. She went over and quickly turned Inuyasha around. She saw a very red face with a flat nose and scrunched eyes, which was quite a sight with the doggy ears.

"HAHAHAHAHA- sorry...hahahahahaha…" Kagome couldn't stop laughing as she held onto her stomach and laughed on the floor. Before she could get up Inuyasha jumped on top of her their bodies still separated. His face was dangerously close to hers as he scrunched up his flattened nose.

"What's so funny? It hurt!" Inuyasha said as he stared at her eyes. Kagome was in shock for a minute but quickly gained composure.

"Aww... wittle Inuyasha got hurt? You want a kiss on your wittle booboo?" Kagome said as she reached up and kissed him on his nose. Before she could realize what she did, he came for more... except this time on the lips. (A/N - o.0 Aw... wittle Inuyasha wants some romance... hahahha) Kagome tried pushing him away but he was a lot stronger then her. Soon she gave in and kissed him back. When they separated both were out of breath. Inuyasha quickly sat up straight.

"Uh... um... sorry... I um..." Inuyasha faced the wall hiding his tomato red face. Kagome giggled.

"Don't you think that's a bit too late? And that was my first kiss. You have to be responsible." Kagome said putting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha turned around in surprise.

"That means... you have to come visit often." Inuyasha said in triumph.

"You have to come to visit me too." Kagome said in desperation. "If you don't there's plenty of boys in school who would be more then happy to make you jealous." Kagome said with her head high.

"WHAT? Well then they're gonna be dead if they even touch you. You're _mine_. Entirely _mine_." He said as he pictured boys hanging out with Kagome.

"Stop being so possessive. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"But you are mine. Even you have to admit." Inuyasha said arrogantly. A vein popped on Kagome's head (A/N - o.0 Inuyasha's dead...), but then she got an idea.

"Hey Inuyasha. Come here I want to show you something. Stand on the windowsill like that... yeah perfect."

"What do you want to show me?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

"Sit down." And with that Inuyasha flew - more like dropped onto the ground two floors beneath the window. Kagome slammed the window shut and went to bed.

Well, how's my first finished story ever? Haha, I know the ending is weird but oh well. I had a different ending in mind but this one works out too. Haha. Review!


End file.
